thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Tale Ch. 21
The prince limped his way into the fray, where the fires roared like they never roared before. Kion's injuries had healed enough for him to semi-run Makini stood by his side all the way from Priderock. Animals were heard over the flames whooshing and crackling. "I think they're this way!" Makini managed to say through the smoke. "I think so too!" Kion replied. "Stay alert, Makini! Those Outlanders could be anywhere!" Suddenly, a yell could be heard. The two looked up to see where the noise was coming from. They saw something falling from the sky above. The animal then landed right in the middle of them. Gunge. The small Cuckoo bird hopped around as his tail feathers were set on fire. Makini quickly grabbed the bird and doused it out with some dirt. "Gunge! Are you Ok?" Gunge looked up at his old friend after muttering something about Kovu. "Makini! Oh, yes yes I'm fine." He brushed himself off. "Anyhow, we could use you and your friend, here." "That's why we're here." Kion looked ahead. "Lead the way, Gunge." The small grey bird flew off as he led his companions to the battlegrounds. Only one side would come out on top. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The rage of battle went on as Scar watched it all. The Backlanders were putting up quite a fight against his forces, more so than the last two times. Scar had never seen the Backlanders as more than a minor inconvenience, But seeing them fighting with everything they had in them came to a surprise. Reirei snapped her jaws at Talen, who merely smacked her away with his paw. "Bite that, Jackal!" Django made his way up to where Nuka and Vitani were guarding Simba. "Ok, here's how it's gonna work." He grinned at the two. "I'm gonna kill whoever I catch first. Boo!" The two offspring of Zira scattered in fear of the Dragon as he raced up to Zira. "G'day!" He greeted his nemesis kindly before swatting her and Ushari off the king with his wooden tail. "And G'bye!" Simba stood back up as he looked to the Komodo with a look of gratitude. "Thank you, sorry I never really got your name." "Name's Django, yer Majesty." Django nodded. "Now lets git a move on, we got us a fight to win here." The two have a nod to each other before leaping down into the fray. "Fight back!" Scar roared at his Army. "They're only Backlanders, destroy them all!" "Hey Scar!" The voice Scar heard seemed to strike a chord inside of him. He looked around for the familiar sound as it sounded like it was flying towards him like a rock. Finally, he saw something in the flames. A small black figure flying towards him swiftly. And it seemed to be yelling at him. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" The Demon then felt what must've been a ball of wood slamming into his face. Ashes erupted from where the object hit him. Scar shook off the pain and looked to see what had hit him. Janja. The former top attacker of the Pridelands had just flown right into the fiery demon with help from a wooden slingshot. The scavenger lay on the ground, where some of the armor he was wearing had been burnt off from the impact. He breathed heavily as several burn marks were seen on his body. Scar could not believe his eyes. That unfaithful coward, after all these months, was alive?! He turned to Kiburi with a look of fury. Kiburi looked scared as he tries to explain himself. "B-but Scar, I-" His words were cut off as a bolt of Dry Lightning struck him in the back, a sign of Scar's immense Anger. A whirlwind of Fire began to start from underneath the floating head, cuaisng the winds to pick up. Jasiri and her allies backed up as they looked up at the furious demon. Bolts of Dry Lightning struck everywhere, creating more and more fires. As Janja regained consciousness, he looked up to see Scar glaring down at him. "You!" Scar bellowed at him. "How dare you show your face here?" In all the months that he had been in hiding in the Backlands, Janja had. even afraid to go anywhere near the Outlands again, out of fear Scar would find him. But now, standing before the fires of death, his fears were burnt away like his Armor. "I've come to shut you down, Scar!" He said bravely. "I thought that by bringing you back, things would be better for me and my clan. But after everything I did, all you've done is scorch us, take my Volcano, try to do me in, and now you want to burn down the Pridelands? Well now I'm gonna stop you from hurting anyone else!" It would seem that Scar was listening to what Janja was saying. Until he let out a fearsome roar, sending massive Dry Lightning bolts into the earth, opening it up and causing Janja to fall in. But he did not fall all the way in. The Hyena came to a Deja Vu moment. This wasn't just any moment. It was the moment that had changed his life forever. The day Jasiri saved him from the steam vent. This was the exact same scenario. Although it wasn't Jasiri who saved him this time. He saw the redness of Tombie's fur from behind him. His younger brother had grabbed him by the scruff with his mouth and dragged him back onto his feet. Janja gathered his bearings and ran for cover with Tombie. Scar began to strike every inch of his surroundings with dry lightning. Trees fell before the might of the fire as Scar let out a mighty roar. Simba jumped onto his daughter to keep her safe from the fire. Kiara ducked her head down as the Outlanders continued to scatter the Animals. Hooves and paws pounded as they raced to get away from the scene. "Today." Scar's voice boomed amidst the chaos. "The Pridelands you have come to know will be burned to the last Ponya Flower. From the ashes will come a mightier, more authoritative Kingdom. Your future will be decided by my word. Those who say otherwis, know this: I have known betrayal most of my life. So, let me assure you, I am not above ending your unfaithful lives." From the flames where the spiritresides, a dark cloud formed around the destroyed Grove. There was no animal that did not stand in fear of the living nightmare. They needed a miracle. Now more than ever. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The music that had been playing only a few minutes ago was all but a distant memory at the moment. Kion had just arrived to where Scar was. He, Gunge, and Makini could see well enough to know that things looked utterly bleak. Kion could see his parents standing in fear of Scar as his laugh echoed through the ruins of Mizimu Grove. A bright red light could be seen in all the darkness. Scar. Kion glared at his demon great uncle. Everything that had happened to him, Zira, Jasiri, his dad, all of it was a part of Scar's dark plan. No matter what he learned the day the Guard was formed, Kion now hated his great uncle more than ever. There was but one way to cleanse himself of this darkness. Destroy his demons. Kion turned to Makini and Gunge. "Guys, I need you all to find your families. And you all have to get somewhere safe." Makini's eyes widened. "Kion, you're not sa-" "I am, Makini." Kion nodded bravely. "I'm going to destroy Scar once and for all." "No you're not!" This voice was unmistakable to Kion. He and his friends looked to see Ushari approaching them riding on Kenge's back. "You'll never make it to Ssscar!" Before the two reptiles could lunge at them, a res blur hit them like a runaway train. Pumbaa seemed enraged that these animals dared to wreck what he and his friend spent so little time to prepare. "YOU. RUINED. MY. SHOW!!!" Pumbaa sent Ushari flying into a patch of ash as he continued to bat at kenge, who had the nerve to try and fight the angry Hog. Knowing that there wouldn't be anyone to stop him now, Kion raced his way up to the rock tower where Scar was. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After the large Crevasse had opened up, Jasiri had gone with her allies to somewhere safe. They now knew that Scar had the upper hand, and nothing they could do could convince them otherwise. Well, not them of course. Jasiri looked through the darkness to see a red mane running to Scar's location. Was it? No, it couldn't be. Kion? The brave son of King Simba was heading to where Scar wasn't looking. What could he be doing? To her shock, she realized that he was going for it. The big score. The end of Scar's war. At first, Jasiri denied the urge to go help her Pridelands friend with his heroic endeavor. After what he said to her, why would she? What he said was unforgivable and inexcusable. Still she had to try. She was not giving up in their friendship so easily. As she ran to assist him, she could not see the Cobra following her, a sick intention in mind. Category:The Final Tale Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger